


Cero

by b2utiful



Series: 1+1=3 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: A veces, aunque tu vida esté completa, la pérdida de una sola cosa puede hacer que te quedes sin nada.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 1+1=3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cero

Cuando Seungcheol y Jihoon estaban a punto de cumplir dos años de relación, y apenas llevaban unas semanas viviendo juntos, fueron sorprendidos por la noticia de que iban a ser padres. Jihoon le dio la noticia a Seungcheol de que estaba embarazado la misma noche que este le pidió matrimonio.

Ambos estaban seguros de que querían formar una familia el uno con el otro y, aunque ninguno esperaba que ese momento llegase tan pronto, los dos se comprometieron a criar a ese bebé juntos, aunque tuviesen que posponer la celebración de la boda un par de años.

Durante el embarazo, habían sido la pareja más admirada por todos, ya que todo el mundo envidiada lo mucho que se querían y se apoyaban el uno al otro y, sobretodo, cómo Seungcheol siempre estaba atento de su prometido, encargándose de que este siempre estuviese cómodo. Y es que, en esos nueve meses, Jihoon se pasó todo el tiempo siendo consentido y mimado tanto por Seungcheol como por todos sus amigos y familiares, quienes había recibido la noticia del nuevo integrante de la familia con los brazos abiertos.

El 8 de mayo fue marcado en los calendarios de Jihoon y Seungcheol como uno de los días más felices de sus vidas. Y es que ese día fue cuando pudieron tener en brazos a su hija por primera vez, pudiendo ver al fin su carita.

Si durante el embarazo, Seungcheol y Jihoon eran la pareja más admirada y envidiada, ahora se habían convertido en la familia que todo el mundo quería tener. A pesar de que los primeros meses de paternidad fueron algo duros, ambos demostraban cada día una completa dedicación hacia su pequeña Hye, quien estaba creciendo siendo la niña más bonita que jamás habían visto, a pesar de aún no tener ni un año de vida.

Aunque Hye ocupada prácticamente todo el tiempo de la pareja, de vez en cuando ambos sacaban un huequito para dedicarle a los preparativos de la boda, de la que ninguno de los dos se había olvidado y que, poco a poco, iba cobrando forma.

Pero fue cuando Hye cumplió su primer año, cuando la vida de todos dio un brusco giro. Hye, que hasta ese momento había sido un bebé sano, había sido diagnosticada con una extraña enfermedad. Desde que recibieron la noticia del estado de su hija, tanto Seungcheol como Jihoon se habían mantenido fuertes, prohibiéndose caer y tirando el uno del otro, nunca dándose por vencidos. Pero cuando, cinco meses más tarde, la pequeña Hye se fue, todo cambió.

Jihoon se dejó llevar por la tristeza que sumió todo su ser en oscuridad, recluyéndose en la soledad de su habitación. Se pasaba el día durmiendo o llorando en silencio, sin querer perturbar la tranquilidad que había sido impuesta en el hogar.

Por otro lado, Seungcheol estaba igual de triste que Jihoon por la pérdida de su pequeña, por supuesto, pero no se había permitido hundirse. En él había recaído la responsabilidad de seguir cuidando de su prometido, asegurándose de que comiese y se mantuviese hidratado, pero dándole su tiempo para que llorase la pérdida de su hija.

Poco a poco y con el paso de los días, Jihoon por fin abandonó la soledad de la habitación, aunque seguía sin apenas hablar con Seungcheol, a quien ni se atrevía a mirar directamente a la cara.

—La cena está lista —avisó Seungcheol a Jihoon.

Jihoon, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón hecho un ovillo mirando por la ventana, dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Seungcheol y se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Ya voy —respondió el menor con voz ronca, sin volver su rostro hacia su prometido.

Ambos se sentaron a comer en el silencio de la cocina, donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Se habían acostumbrado a vivir de aquella manera.

Jihoon, lentamente, levantó la mirada hacia Seungcheol, observando su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba pálido y mucho más delgado. Debajo de sus ojos habían aparecido enormes y oscuras ojeras, que hacían que este pareciese mucho mayor.

Desde el primer día que Hye llegó al mundo, todos se dieron cuenta del enorme parecido que la pequeña tenía con Seungcheol. Hye tenía unos enormes y expresivos ojos, adornados con unas largas y abundantes pestañas y, cada vez que sonreía, un par de hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas.

De pronto, el corazón de Jihoon se encogió.

—Seungcheol —susurró Jihoon, bajando de nuevo la mirada.

Seungcheol se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Jihoon pronunciando su nombre.

El menor respiró profundo y se armó de valor para mirar a los ojos de Seungcheol.

—No podemos seguir así, Seungcheol —dijo el menor, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Seungcheol con un hilo de voz. Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de Jihoon tan demacrado.

—Han pasado casi 3 meses desde que... —Jihoon se quedó en silencio. Desde entonces aún no había sido capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su hija en voz alta— Desde que se fue.

Jihoon hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

—Tenemos que pasar página —dijo finalmente Jihoon—. Y a tu lado no puedo.

El corazón de Seungcheol dio un vuelco.

—Todo en esta casa me recuerda a ella —continuó el menor—. En cada rincón escucho su risa, en cada espejo veo su reflejo y cada vez que te veo a ti, sólo puedo pensar en ella.

Seungcheol pasó sus manos por su rostro, restregándose los ojos con cansancio. Él también llevaba tiempo pensando de aquella forma, pero tenía miedo a dejar a Jihoon solo en esa situación.

—¿Estarás bien solo? —preguntó Seungcheol, volviendo a clavar su mirada en los ojos hinchados de Jihoon.

El menor asintió antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Seungcheol se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a Jihoon, quién se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando de forma desconsolada.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Jihoon entre sollozos.

Seungcheol apretó con más fuerza al menor contra su cuerpo, dejando salir las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había intentado retener.

—Te quiero mucho, Cheol —dijo Jihoon, mientras sus las lágrimas mojaban el jersey de Seungcheol.

—Y yo a ti, Jihoon —respondió Seungcheol—. Siempre os querré a los dos más que a nada en este mundo.


End file.
